1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved trailer apparatus for transporting floor supported load or cargo and convertible to a trailer apparatus for transporting comminuted or granular material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, there has become an increased demand for convertible or multi-purpose trailer body constructions which are capable of handling a variety of cargos such that the trailer body substantially continuously contains a payload and is not required to travel extended miles in a dead-head or non-load transporting condition. Since certain loads or cargos require flat bed type trailer bodies and other cargos require bin and hopper type trailer bodies, it has been found to be commercially feasible to produce a convertible type trailer body construction.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,552 illustrates a convertible trailer apparatus convertible to one position for hauling floor supported cargo and to another position for hauling granular material wherein two of the normally horizontally disposed floor sections are pivoted upwardly about spaced apart longitudinally extending horizontal axes and two other floor sections are pivoted upwardly about two spaced apart transversely extending horizontal axes to form a bin communicating with hopper means therebelow for handling granular material.
Other similar structures relating to convertible trailer bodies are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,384,500 Westgate et al; 1,935,057 Natali; 2,049,617 Pflager; 2,071,620 Fitch; 3,037,807 Hicks; 3,087,759 Worsten; and 3,595,175 Austill.
It will be noted from a study of the structures of the prior art that none embodied the novel features and the resultant advantages of the present invention.